greatwarfandomcom-20200215-history
Amarian Zeshuwal
Amarian Zeshuwal was a Benefactor during the Great War. When elven society collapsed into civil war, she was sent with Xalmor Windrunner to Dalaran to recruit allies for the pagan elves. When they were refused they instead went to Gilneas to seek an alliance with Mordred Baldanes. History Early Life Amarian spent much of her childhood in her home of Tranquillen. Xalmor discovered her here when she was young. At the time, Xalmor was not yet Viridian Templar, or even one of the lesser templar. However, he had a life-changing experience leading to an increased zealotry. He later returned to Tranquillen and recruited Amarian into the Benefactors. Gilneas In the town of Harrowdale they met the duo Magyver McGowan and Warren Greystone, using the pseudonyms of Lance Mercury and Neil Patrick Liberace, respectively. After taking out some Lightist extremists they made their way to Ginchar. Along the way, Amarian seduced and bed Greystone, allowing Xalmor to place a tracer spell upon him. She was sent with a squad from Dalaran to take out the mad cardinal Tobijah Kruel but ultimately failed. She became enraged when she learned that Xalmor had taken the lady Anazar of Dalaran and the Scroll of Lore away from the sacred city of Zanzifos. Abandoned and betrayed, she angrily attempted to finish her job and nearly killed Joachim Alten, but failed, in the process losing one of her two prized daggers. With her arm broken she decided to finally meet Mordred Baldanes. She wandered through the forest of Gilneas for over a week. She was found by scouts of General Mordred who took her back to Zanzifos. There, she discovered that Baldanes had broken the doctrine. Determined to end the heretic but too weak to fight herself, she armed Warren Greystone by giving him her remaining dagger. A New Path After Baldanes was slain and she learned of Warren's true name and faith, she managed to convince Magyver, Greystone and Barbara Friendly to let her join their group, intent on using them to kill those who break the doctrine. Greystone was contracted by his new allies in the Malachite Hand to capture Rodin Fornsform. Amarian tried to persuade him from this endeavor, to no avail. However, the timely arrival of Talah gave Amarian some interesting information; the attacks on the town of Harrowdale were not a random occurrence but in fact a planned attack by Tobijah Kruel, a plan that was foiled by the efforts of Amarian, Xalmor, Warren and Magyver. The news of Kruel's massacre in Ginchar motivated Warren to investigate this, and Amarian followed. In Harrowdale Amarian and Warren were confronted by the enigmatic Minerva, who offered to help them if they assisted her in slaughtering the people of the town. Initially Amarian agreed on the condition that Warren would not have to partake, but Warren refused to let the people die and resolved to help as many as he could escape. Amarian was frustrated by decided to follow Warren's lead. The villagers were successfully rescued, but Warren did not know what had become of Amarian. She finally returned and resumed her normal form, leading to a tender moment between her and Warren. Amarian scouted ahead and discovered a massive heretic army led by Richard de Marmont, now one of Kruel's Black Esarim. At Warren's insistence she returned to Harrowdale to warn Minerva, hoping to gain her as an ally. Minerva led a disguised Amarian to a building discovered in the shrinking Lake Mirrormere. She had her followers spill their blood, opening the building. Inside were bejeweled stone eyes and a number of barricade doorways. Breaking through one of them, Minerva led her forces down deep into the earth, and Amarian followed. Inside they discovered the last of the Urubori, who had forged the Black Iron Golems for the Black Dragonflight and the Mezejin Imperium. Minerva then revealed that she had seen through Amarian's disguise and tasked her with retrieving the Tome of Eternity, which Kruel had used to control the Golems, from the Mad Cardinal's forces. Returning once again to her true form she was outfitted with new weapons, including a whip entwined with special metals, and had armor patches sown into her clothes. Leaving, Amarian explored the ruined town, discovering the Harp that she had accidentally left in the inn. Seeing Kruel's army approach from the distance, she rushed to return to Warren. Using a form of magical echolocation in an attempt to locate Talah, whom she knew was following Warren, she head off through the brush. However, Warren's magical dagger absorbed the magical pulses intended for Talah. Instead, Amarian led herself right into the path of one of the Black Esarim. Amarian engaged Grimaldi in a pitched battle. Though she killed Grimaldi she emerged heavily wounded, collapsing. She regained consciousness and attempted to make her way to Warren but was kidnapped by a black dragon, who brought her to Ginchar, intending to turn her into a drakonid alongside Barbara Friendly. Barbara resisted, and Amarian did what little she could to help. Magyver led a daring, if poorly thought out, rescue attempt. When cornered, he consumed some of the enchanted blood, transforming himself into a drakonid. Though he had intended to use his new form to aid them, the corruption of the black flight proved too strong. Betrayed by this new Drakyver, Jammal Hildebrand came up with a plan. Amarian shapeshifted into a Drakonid and seduced Drakyver, before stabbing him repeatedly. This created a torrent of blood, which Jammal used to power blood magic. He forced the golems that blocked their escape to move, and insisted that Drakyver be left behind. Void God Saga Outside, Amarian was reunited with Warren once more. Soon they took part in an invasion of Ginchar, the final attempt to destroy Kruel. When Kruel ascended to Void God, Amarian was one of the few that proved strong enough to survive and was thus transported into the Plane of Shadows with Ginchar itself. Warren, however, was left outside entirely and remained on Azeroth alive. Inside the Plane of Shadows, Amarian endeavoured to find Warren. She discovered that the properties of physics were more malleable in the Plane, allowing for all sorts of shenanigans. Unable to find Warren, she was reunited with Jammal and Korrin. They met Relfthra, and followed him into the Core. There she met Ianthe Marsh, Voldana, Masked Assassin and Kraus Gardham, as well as the Enchantment named Bridge. Amarian and the rest of the group destroyed the Core, and she found herself returned to Gilneas. There she found Warren, who was sick from the presence of the Void God. Giren appeared and healed his mind. Later, they watched the Void God destroy Fairmill and embarked on a mission to save all of Gilneas from the mental corruption. The journeyed alongside Korrin, Locke and Jammal to Braent and used an artifact to cleanse Gilneas of the Void God's taint. During this mission Amarian was inducted hastily into the Malachite Hand alongside Warren and Jammal. Appearance and Abilities Amarian is a master of seduction and using her appearance to her advantage. She takes great pleasure in enthralling people and controlling them through their lust for her. To this end she has pioneered the field of Physical Manipulation Magicks. No-one knows exactly what she looked like before she created and mastered this technique. Currently she has blonde hair, tan skin, heterochromatic eyes, one blue and one green, and a nice figure. She alone knows the these magics; they are written down, but only in magically bound scrolls. As such, the extent of the magics are not known either. It is know that she can change her eye, hair and skin colors, facial structure, bust size, hip-waist ratio, and such things. Some are skeptical of the thought that she can change her skeletal system itself; Amarian has not said if she can or cannot do such. Amarian demonstrated the ability to transform herself into a drakonid form, though this caused significant pain and had unable to be held for long. Category:Characters Category:Pagans Category:Elves